Air conditioners provide cool air by evaporating cool liquid refrigerant. Cool refrigerant is provided to evaporators by condensers, during operation. The temperature of the cool liquid refrigerant provided by the condenser is dependent on the ambient temperature. The condensers condense hot gaseous refrigerant delivered from a compressor to a cooler liquid refrigerant. A condenser fan may blow air on the hot gaseous refrigerant to remove heat from the gaseous refrigerant.